


林中秘辛

by KKKKKi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKKi/pseuds/KKKKKi
Summary: 第二人称 乌鲁克酒馆闲聊人外注意 恩是半人独角兽
Relationships: Enkidu/Gilgamesh
Kudos: 5





	林中秘辛

真是个可爱的小酒馆！如果你像我一样在林子里打了一天的滚还一无所获，你也会觉得晚上能坐下喝一杯啤酒是最安慰的事。唉！别笑！我是个好猎手，一无所获不是我的问题。只是我今天碰上一桩…怪事。  
什么事？这可不太好说…请我一杯啤酒也不行。好吧好吧别拉别桌的人过来起哄，看在这杯酒的份上我跟你多说两句。  
我今天早早出了城到雪松林里去，很快就猎到两只兔子。不很肥，但皮毛很亮，我准备剥了拿去市场卖，肉就自己解决掉。我一边想一边拎着它们按来路走回去,却听到窸窸窣窣草叶作响。那地方不算很深，按理说不会有猛兽。如果能逮到一只落单的小鹿呢，这种机会可不能放过。我抽出箭，压低身子避开树枝，小心翼翼挪过去。结果只看见稍远处的灌木丛后，卧了一匹人马。  
我知道对他们要友善，但对一个兴奋的猎人来说这事也太扫兴了。我慢慢放下箭，并不想惊扰他。但就在我转身前，他微微侧过了头。我立刻就认出，他不是人马，而是一匹独角兽。  
你问所以呢…哎呀，你还不明白吗。我们城里的独角兽！有那样一支银白色，长长的漂亮的左旋角，只能是恩奇都啊！  
…不不，不是恩奇都抢了我的兔子，你别瞎猜。他当时虽然侧过头来，却并不是在看我，而是俯下身去仿佛要凑近什么东西。我这才注意到他脖子上仍挂着饰带，白袍却被揉成一团丢在一边了。我又想到那些可怕的传言，说恩奇都在未被驯服来到乌鲁克前，曾经是专做歹事的恶兽。现在早早藏在偏僻的林木间，怕不是重新挑事。不瞒你说，我有点儿怕，可抵不过好奇，于是大着胆子企图绕到正面看看。  
唉，我真不知道当初是何必，明知道要撞见秘密，还偏偏往上凑…我把兔子放在树根旁，压低身子，轻手轻脚地走过去。他一点儿也没发觉——不必怀疑，好猎人跟踪猎物怎会有脚步声。可接下来我却在怀疑自己的眼睛了。转过去一些，我发觉还有一人被挡在恩奇都侧卧的马身后面；再转过去一些，我看到他赤裸的大腿。恩奇都的手蹭着乳白的皮肤埋到他腿间去，他的金发散乱地贴在额头上…我立马认出他是…他是…我的朋友，我不敢在这里说出他的名字。  
他紧闭着眼，张开嘴唇喘息。恩奇都俯下身去吻他，小心地使角避开他的朋友。他的腿颤抖着蜷缩起来，并紧着夹住了恩奇都的手腕。我因为看见他如何吃进朋友的手指而屏住呼吸——三根手指就把他撑满了，身下压过的草丛湿漉漉的。一个君王，竟然有这样一个下流的、会流水的屁股。  
我为自己感到羞耻，居然蹲在树木的阴影里窥看我所敬仰的王与他的友人偷情，窥看一个人和一头兽交合。但是我的眼睛早已不听我使唤，直直盯在那团泛红而紧实的肉上不得动弹。他这时已从草地上半坐起来，扯着恩奇都的脖颈亲吻，每当他的朋友捻过他的乳头，他就闷哼着贴得更近。他们舔吮和啮咬对方的黏糊糊的水声，在清早的山林里显得格外清晰。我仍盯着他们发愣，这时恩奇都把他漂亮的朋友提起来推在地上，我被吓出个冷战——他的脸正冲着这边。我蹲着一动也不敢动，只能看着恩奇都挪动过来，把他那半马一样的身子覆上去。  
我看见那颗金色的脑袋慢慢低下去，晃动着，耳垂上的金饰也跟着坠下来，不停地晃。上面宝石的光闪动着，一瞬间提醒了我正在看着谁。我立刻别开眼睛，害怕去看他，可是他发出了第一声低沉的呻吟。  
这才是交媾的开始。恩奇都顶动着，发出一匹跑热了的野兽一样的沉重的鼻息。而他的朋友被塞在马肚子底下操，脱力地跪伏下去，侧脸贴在地上。他听起来像是哭了，因为我像每位臣民一样在广场上见过他宣讲，抱臂站在阶梯上，下令的声音响亮而严厉，令人不可抗拒地软下膝盖，哪会是现在这样，嘶哑、暧昧而淫荡。他发着抖，眼睛半张半合，漂亮圆润的膝盖或许正陷在泥里，打着颤托起他的屁股。我贪婪地看着他，裤子里又胀又痛。他看上去也很痛，伸出两条汗涔涔的胳膊向前爬，含糊地骂他的朋友顶到那么深。他装不下那根野兽的性器，装不下那么多快感，但那些白色的皮毛蹭在他汗湿的脊背上肯定很爽，让他那么快又沉下了腰。恩奇都用两根手指堵住了一声短促的尖叫，低声说着什么抚慰他。他应该咬了一口，因为恩奇都抽了一口气，然后就是啧啧地舔吮，两张嘴都那么会吸。恩奇都撤出那只涂满唾液的手，抓起他的一只手要他向后摸。你吃不下的，他柔声说，而他就照做了。我咽了口口水看着他，并不担心被发现。他的眼珠红得像鸽血，在一片水光后面不知道看向哪里，像个春情挑动的婊子。我看着他的脸，就能想到他在用手指圈住那截吞不下的阴茎，和他又热又紧湿漉漉的屁股一起套弄。很快他把另一只手也伸下去，撸动自己的阴茎。恩奇都的喘息声越来越大，他也扭动着，皱紧了眉头。紧接着是一阵急促的呻吟…我明白这让人燥热的煎熬结束了。  
他们躺在草地上休息。过了一会儿，恩奇都扯下一块布为他们擦拭身体，偶尔交谈两句。我找准机会，趁没人注意，赶紧顺着树丛溜回来，不料背上箭袋里的箭撞出了一点声响。我不敢回头看，立马没命地跑回来，好像恩奇都金色的眼睛正越过他友人的肩膀，紧盯着我的背影。  
现在你明白了吧，就是这无意刺探到的背德情事，让我丢了猎物，还差点丢了命…那两个人在看这边吗？没有？那就好，我有些后悔在这告诉你了…我刚刚所说的，你相信吗，不信最好。喝干这杯酒，出去吹吹风，把这事忘了吧。


End file.
